


Found

by Squall95



Series: Aftermath- Lyla [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lyla centric, Post Parting Ways Ending., summary sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squall95/pseuds/Squall95
Summary: Six years after the wolf brothers separated at the border Lyla has decided the time has come to search for Sean in Mexico but how will she react when she finds him?
Relationships: Cassidy/Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz & Lyla Park, Sean Diaz & Lyla Park
Series: Aftermath- Lyla [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603345
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> This is part 2 of the aftermath series that focus on Lyla as she travels to mexico. This story focuses on the Parting ways ending (my ending) where she looks for Sean who is also with Cassidy (again my ending). I have an idea for the blood brothers and redemption ending and the second chapter of the Lone wolf ending is still a work in progress so if you haven't seen it get started. 
> 
> I hope you are all well and look forward to completing the series.

Lyla got out the car as the cold air circled her. She is on break from her college and had just arrived at Beaver's creek to see her favourite Diaz. Well, the only Diaz who is currently living in the country while her best friend is living a fugitive life in Mexico for the past six years. She and her classmates had received the news about what happened at the border and had waited for any new information about the Diaz brothers. When the police deduce Sean was going to Mexico Lyla was interrogated about whether or not she knew too about Sean's plan but decided to let her go when she admitted that she didn't know. She kept track of what happened to Daniel afterwards and learned that since he was too young to be charged with the major offences the police decided to give him a lesser punishment by restraining to Beaver's creek with any visit outside the city to run by the police and approved. The courts gave custody of him to his grandparents and since then he has been living in this small town away from all the shit from Seattle.

When she first heard it she wanted to travel to Beaver's creek to check up on him and make sure he was all right but with school, she had to wait. However the first moment she got she travelled to Beaver's creek and had introduced herself to the Reynolds. She remembered when she first saw Daniel she had tears in her eyes as she hugged him thanking whatever being that kept her boy safe. During her brief 1st visit she learned about the brothers plan to Mexico and some of the things he had seen. To her horror, Daniel confirmed that Sean did lose an eye but glossed over the details about how he lost his eye. During the six years, she had visited Daniel numerous times as he received postcards and letters from Sean who was in Mexico and she was glad he was doing well. However, during these visit when she talked to Daniel whenever they talk bout his time on the road she could tell that he was hiding something from her but she never pressed him.

Lyla was visiting today as she was on a temporary break from her job and decided that now was the time to take a trip down to Mexico to find Sean but before that she would visit Daniel. She knocked on the door and was faced to see the face of Claire Reynolds.

"Hello Lyla it is so nice to see you," she said as she welcomed her inside and gave a quick hug.

“Daniel you have a visitor” she called out towards the stairs. Daniel had to be on the second floor as she moved her way to the living room. She saw Stephen working in his office who quickly waved to her as she sat in the living room. She could hear footsteps coming from the stairs and Daniel’s voice. 

"Don't worry mom I'll make sure I pass the test and afterwards I will be seeing you soon. OK, bye, mom." Daniel had hanged up the phone when he entered the lounge room and smiled at seeing Lyla. "Lyla your back" Daniel immediate went straight to her and gave her a big hug which she returned.

“Hey there little man, how are you?” Lyla teased. Daniel had grown into a young, fine man who reminded Lyla so much about Sean even though there were some key differences between them. Daniel was wearing a simple black shirt and blue shorts with the ankle monitor still tied to his leg. Lyla hated seeing that every time she visited it was if saying he was a prisoner for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She still didn’t know what happened that afternoon or who if any are responsible but whenever she asked Daniel about it, he would claim he didn’t know but like usual she got the feeling he was hiding the truth. 

As they settled down Clarie and Stephen soon joined them in the living bringing snacks and drinks to settle themselves.

"So, what brings you here Lyla," Stephen asked as he drank his tea.

“I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow I will be in Mexico looking for Sean” She had expected a reaction from Claire and Stephen that told her it was a bad idea but instead they looked at her with approving looks.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, in fact, we just had a letter from Sean with a few photos if you wanted to see," Claire said which Lyla nodded wanting to see her best friend again. Claire got up from her seat and went near the fireplace grabbing two poloid photos from a frame and walked over to Lyla and handed them over. The first was just a picture of a landscape of a beach and it looked beautiful. _Leave it to Sean to find a beautiful place to take a picture of_ the thought as she looked at the other picture. The other picture was of Sean and with a woman, Lyla knew as Cassidy. Daniel had talked about her during Lyla's first visit but didn't meet her until during her first year at college when Lyla visit, she met Cassidy who was visiting Daniel as well. They had talked a little a bit and when the topic became Sean Lyla knew that Cassidy cared about him. When Daniel left the room to answer a phone call Lyla had a brief chat with Cassidy.

**Daniel had just left the room answering a phone call from his mom leaving the two girls alone. Lyla wanted to know more about this Cassidy girl and judging how she talked about Sean wanted to know what she thought of him.**

**“So how close are you to Sean?” Lyla asked while Cassidy looked her straight at her in the eyes. _The girl isn't scared in the slightest._**

**“What do you mean by close?”**

**"Like are you just friends or something else?" Lyla asked wanting to know more. Cassidy could see what Lyla wanted to ask.**

**"You want to know how far Sean and I went right?" Cassidy asked and Lyla couldn't rebuke her. It was something that interested her.**

**"I don't mean to pry but he is my best friend and I was just wondering-"**

**“We’ve had sex” Cassidy interrupted Lyla with an amused expression. Lyla was confounded about Cassidy’s statement and tried to understand what she just heard.**

**“Wait you two had sex, when?” Lyla couldn't stop herself. Cassidy glanced down her happy mood falling to a sad look.**

**“The night that Sean went into a coma. The night he lost his eye” Lyla could only imagine what that must feel like for both of them. What was supposed to be a great night ended in him losing half his sight.**

**“I see. Have you seen him after that?” Cassidy just shook her head**

**“Nah we had to bail after that thanks to Finn and his stupid idea.” Cassidy took a breath to compose herself. "Sorry, it's just I promised myself that I would remember him as a good person and not the missteps he made towards the end" Lyla was curious now. Who was this Finn person? What did she mean by missteps? And why did Daniel never mentioned him?**

**“Who is this Finn person?” Lyla said determined to get some answers about this Finn. Cassidy looked up at in alarm**

**“Daniel never mentioned him to you” Lyla just shook her head. “Shit I probably shouldn’t have mentioned his name. It doesn't matter anymore he's gone now so there’s nothing to worry about”.**

Lyla knew that the topic of Finn was a sore subject and after Cassidy left Lyla asked Daniel about it only to be shot down. She researched the name and came with a few hits but didn’t know which was the one that Cassidy and Daniel knew.

Lyla looked a the photo again and took a close look at Sean’s face. He looked happy and very content with his life in Mexico despite being away from Daniel and her. She also knew him long enough to know that deep down she can still see the sadness in his eye from being separated from his brother. She hoped this trip would help Sean heal form the separation. _Speaking of_

“Daniel since Sean was kind to send a photo of himself how about we take some photos of you and your grandparents that Sean could keep," Lyla said with a smile. Daniel's face lit up like a Christmas tree while Claire and Stephen both nodded.

"That's a wonderful idea," Claire said as she got up. Lyla was glad her idea was golden and took out a Polaroid camera she had bought from a famous photographer.

Lyla, Daniel, Claire and Stephen then spent the rest of the day taking photos to show Sean when she finds him. They even managed to get Sean best friend Chris and his father in as well showing how happy the family of two have become. During lunch, Charles had talked about how Sean gave him advice in raising Chris and taking his advice Charles began to change for the better like going to AA meetings and attending therapy. Whenever a resident talks abut Sean in a negative way Charles would defend him as a way to preserve his honour.

Finally, as the sunset, both Charles and Chris went back home and Lyla was getting ready to stay in a motel when Claire talked to her.

“Goodness gracious dear it’s too late for you to find a motel why don't you stay here for the night.”

"No, I can't impose on you any more than I already have," Lyla said trying to be respectful. Unfortunately, Claire wasn't giving in.

“Nonsense We’ll be glad to have you. Daniel can you help get Lyla set up in the guest bedroom” and that is how Lyla ended up staying the night in the Reynolds house. She was set up in the guest room, the same room that Sean and Daniel slept when they stayed here during their time in the run.

As the night set and Lyla laid on the bed she thought about what was Sean doing right now. She was beginning to fidget as she was filled with excitement on meeting with Sean but at the same time, another emotion was beginning to take over, one that she was very familiar with. Anger. Though she was glad Sean was okay she was angry at him for leaving her without talking to her, angry that he forgot his promise and most importantly abandoning Daniel at the mercy of the police. She had tried to reconcile these feelings with the fact Daniel was happy but no matter what she did that anger wouldn’t let it’s grip go and she hated it. With these feelings, she knew that her night would be restless. 


	2. Nighttime Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep Lyla goes into the kitchen and has an unexpected conversation with Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been a long time without an update this lockdown has been a annoyance in my life with all my units in University being moved online forcing me to play catch up. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves and taking good care of your health and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lyla had woken up around 1 in the morning after a restless sleep no doubt her insomnia to blame for waking her up. Ever since Daniel came back dealing with her insomnia was a lot easier than before when they were still on the run. Still, she would have trouble sleeping and she tried her best to deal with, with the help of her old high school buddies whom she keeps in contact with. Except for Sean who was living in another country now, whom she couldn't even talk to or look at him unless it was in a photo. 

Lyla went downstairs looking for a glass of water when she saw the lights on in the kitchen and when she entered, she saw Daniel standing in front of the window next to the sink with thinking expression on his face. As she entered the room Daniel had turned around and saw the new occupant and smiled. “Had trouble sleeping too?” Lyla could only nod at his statement before responding.

“Yeah damn Insomnia at work again. Talking with Sean normally helps but...” she stopped talking as she glanced down. It was true Sean was a rock, her cornerstone the one person she could depend on. And then he was gone and she felt like crumbling had Sean not contacted during the first few months of their time on the run.

“Well I’m no replacement for Sean but maybe you can talk to me. Come on I won’t bite” Daniel said with a goofy grin in his voice. It was true that when she would wake up at these hours talking with someone would help her deal with it but could she voice her concerns to Daniel. She knew that deep down felt intense anger at Sean for leaving Daniel behind and that if she talked about its Daniel might get upset and yet a part of her needed to address this before she met with Sean.

“It’s just I’m angry”

“Angry at who”

“Lot of people but mainly to your brother” Daniel looked at her with shock. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting this.

“Why are you angry at him?” There was genuine confusion in his voice.

“Many reasons but mainly for abandoning you” _And me_ she thought. This statement got Daniel a little worked up as he approached Lyla.

"But Sean didn't abandon me all right I made the decision to turn myself in at the border. Sean had no idea what I had been planning to do." Daniel's voice hard like iron trying to make his point across.

“But he just left you there while he drove off into Mexico, he didn’t stop for you” Lyla has getting worked up.

“Your wrong Lyla that day when Sean drove towards Mexico, I had made the decision to stay behind without his knowledge by the time he knew what I was planning it was already too late I jumped out of the car” Daniel took a deep breath before continuing. “Sean shouldn’t get any blame especially since it was all my fault” Lyla knew where this was going. Daniel had told her that everything that happened was his fault and nothing she said helped. It was like Daniel knew something she didn’t and it was making her frustrated.

“Daniel I know you know something about that day tell me what happened?” Lyla pleaded. Daniel had then turned away and approached the kitchen window taking in the moonlight as if he was thinking of something. Lyla then heard him sigh before turning and facing her.

“Lyla, if some were responsible for what happened to the cop would you want him to get punished?" Lyla was at a loss trying to think what did his statement mean.

"If someone was responsible then yes I believe that he should be punished." Lyla didn't know where this was going but after the hell, the brothers went through if she found out someone was responsible then they had to be punished. 

“Then what’s happened to me is right and Sean shouldn’t be forced to go to jail for a crime he didn't commit. Especially since I was the one who committed the crime." Lyla knew where this was going she always believed Daniel blamed himself for what happed.

“Daniel listen to me. You are not responsible for what happened that day ok? No one could have anticipated what was going to happen and that cop who knows what killed him" Daniel, however, looked even more guilty at Lyla's statement and it was making her mad. She hated that her precious boy blamed himself for what happened and that no matter what she said he would still blame himself. Daniel looked back at her with a sorrowful expression. His eyes filled threatening to spill tears and as he opens his mouth she could see it trembling in fear. 

"Lyla listen to me. It was me. I killed the cop" and with that statement, the tears began to fall. For Daniel and for Lyla. Lyla shocked her head refusing to believe that Daniel was capable nor less able to murder a fully grown man with a gun no less.

“No Daniel it wasn’t you” was all she could reply but Daniel merely shook his head before he started to raise his right arm towards a stack of plates.

“It was me I and I used this” Then Lyla noticed to her amazement and shock the plates began to float in mid-air. Lyla stood their mouth wide open as she took in the sight of floating plates and trying to process what she was seeing. Her mind was working on overdrive despite being sleep deprave and slowly but surely shebang to put the pieces together.

_Daniel has powers. The cop’s cause of death is still unknown. Daniel blames himself. The entire street looked like a tornado had hit it. Daniel has powers. He used it to kill the cop and levelled the street and he blames himself. Daniel was responsible for everything._

As the final thought in her thought process checked in horror washed over before looking back at Daniel in fear. Daniel recoiled at the look but nevertheless stood his ground as the plates began to fall onto the counter. “Now you see, it was me. It was all me” Daniel said as the plates landed in the counter before looking at Lyla who was trying to work out a million things into her head. She knew that with the appearance of his powers a lot of unanswered questions began to make sense but it was better to hear the full story.

“Daniel I need you to tell me everything. All of it this time.”

Daniel had spent the next 45 minutes talking about what happened with him and Sean during their journey to Mexico but this time talked about the powers. He talked about how Sean and Daniel learned during their motel stay when Daniel found about the truth of his dad's death and caused him to wreak havoc. How during the winter months Sean trained Daniel to use power and the rules that went along with it. How his dog mushroom was killed and how Daniel in a blind rage almost killed the animal only to be stopped by Sean. He talked about his time in Beaver's creek and how he showed his powers to his next-door neighbour Chris despite’s Sean’s warning and how Chris helped after Daniel told him the truth.

When Daniel mentioned Cassidy and the infamous Finn she could only muffle her shock. Not only did some of the teenagers knew about Daniel’s gift but this Finn person wanted to exploit it by robbing the safe of the drug dealer. She was proud of Sean’s decision not to accept but then angry at how Sean let Daniel out of his sight giving Daniel the opportunity to go along with Finn’s plan and sneak behind his back. When she heard that Daniel had lost control of his powers she feared that Sean’s lost eye was a casualty and could only close her eyes when Daniel confirmed it.

Her heart shattered at the self-loathing Daniel expressed of what transpired before being looked after by Jacob. When Daniel mentioned the church she knew she was in uncharted territory as everyone tended to gloss over what happened during that period of time. She became increasingly angry at the women named Lisbeth who had brainwashed him into her cult and was thankful for Sean’s and Karen’s arrival. She became even more impressed as Daniel talked about how Sean would keep getting beaten down but continued to stand up trying to talk sense into his little brother. It was clear that Sean didn't blame his brother for the loss of his eye and she felt the anger against Sean slipping away as he was successful in rescuing Daniel.

Daniel then talked about his time at away and mentioned how the people discovered the truth but accepted him regardless. Lyla was happy to hear this as he was free to be himself with the people around him being complexity open-minded, unlike some others she could mention. The story afterwards stayed the same accept she now knew that Daniel was the one that broke them out before stopping at the border. She then got the full story about what happened how Sean sped through the roadblock with Daniel's help before Daniel got out of the car to face the punishment of his crimes.

Lyla sat there in the kitchen for a good 5 minutes digesting this new information as she tried to process everything that happened. Everything became much clearer and the confusion that once settled about the events was gone. But once again horror washed over as she remembered how she and Daniel discussed how the guilty must be punished for their crimes and realized that Daniel was facing his punishment while Sean who only committed crimes if absolutely necessary escaped to freedom. Looking at it from that point it becomes obvious that what happened to both of them at the time was fair (although that was putting things in generous look.).

“Now that I have told you everything is there anything else you want to now?” Daniel said as he looked at Lyla who just looked at him. She knew what she had to do.

“Daniel, I want you to listen to me carefully. While it is true that I think that people who commit crimes should be punished if responsible you couldn’t have known what was going to happen. No one could have anticipated the officer killing your dad just as much as anyone knowing you have these strange powers.” Lyla could see that Daniel was starting to smile in comfort as Lyla never blamed him for what happened. Lyla however needed to set on thing straight “But Daniel robbing that weed farm was a very stupid idea of epic proportion. So never do something that reckless or stupid again. Can you promise me?”

Daniel nodded before he started yawing causing Lyla to suddenly her once hyperactive body feel the weight of being tired. She looked at the clock and realized she and Daniel had been talking for more than an hour. _Damn, I used to stay up longer than this_ She thought before looking back at Daniel. "All right, bud it's time for bed I have a long drive ahead of ahead of me I need my beauty rest." Daniel could only nod as both of them started walking up the stairs into the bedrooms.

"Lyla?" Lyla stopped twisting the doorknob and looked back at Daniel who was looking at her. "If you find Sean can you tell him something for me?" Lyla could only nod to his request. "Tell him I'm sorry for leaving you but it was for the best of us both. I miss you every day but deep down I know that both of us are happy with our own lives. Besides, soon we'll meet each other again and hang out like we used to so until then take care big brother wolf"

With that request, Daniel left the hallway and into his room. The great burden that was on his shoulder lifted through his talk with Lyla and Lyla was more than happy to help. As she laid down on the blankets and snuggled the blanket she thought of Sean and what he was doing at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this chapter I can wager most of you were shocked that Lyla found out about Daniel's powers in this chapter but to me it made sense she would find out before she gets to mexico. One thing I want to ask is would you like to have an interlude showing what Sean is doing during Lyla and Daniel's talk. feel free to message me about it as I do have some ideas about it.


End file.
